


Somebody That I Used To Know

by SurfingPen



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Divorce, F/F, Other, baby chaeyoung, pilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurfingPen/pseuds/SurfingPen
Summary: Sana and Mina were a happily married couple until it came down to divorce.Several years later fate will make them meet but not the typical reunion that even Mina, herself, didn't expect to happen.Or Sana with amnesia and a cute extra baggage with her as she comes back.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 74
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

If Mina could choose what to ride to go back home, Airplanes would be out of the list but she knows that there is no other way to take her home since she was on the other side of the planet.

While the plane is flying, Mina is still wondering why did she even went to Switzerland.

"You okay?" Someone's voice interrupted Mina's train of thought. Mina looked at the opposite side of her where the voice came from and tries her best to show a reassuring smile.

'Right' Mina thought. She went to Switzerland a few days ago because of her fiance's business trip and she has no choice but to tagged along.

"Just tell me if you feel uncomfortable okay?" her fiance said after being convinced that Mina is okay.

"Sure" Mina replied shortly. She is really grateful on how Bambam treats her. Also, still can't believe that someone like him would still like to marry a divorcee. Bambam doesn't even interrogate her past married life and respected her that makes Mina fall for him, she believes she does.

She shakes her thoughts off and she closed her eyes as she dwell herself at her seat.

Mina is a light sleeper so when someone tapped her she wakes up in an instant and found a very cute little angel right in front of her.

"Cawn youw hewlp mew hiwde?" the little one asked her. She's still admiring the adorable child in front of her that before she could even respond to that angel one of the stewardess came behind the child and hold the angel in a playful manner.

"Got you! Your mommy has been already looking for you." the stewardess said playfully and received a pout and a puff cheeks on the little one.

'Cute' Mina is gushing over the kid.

"Sorry for what happened Ms." the stewardess said apologetically to Mina and she just smiled back.

"Let's go to your mommy now Baby Cub." the tall stewardess said while pinching the baby's checks which earned a little giggle from the child.

Mina's heart melts at that sound. How she wish she could hear it again and again. She followed their movements by the eye until they were at the other section of the plane but enough for her to see their backs and notice that the lady that was holding the child stopped and give the child on the lady that was wearing an airplane's captain suit.

 _'Oh so her mom must be one of captains on this plane'_ Mina thought.

The plane was quiet enough for her to hear again the little angel's giggle and someone's giggle that made her frozen.

'No way.' Mina said to herself as she tries to shake her head literally to wake herself up. 

She was about to stand up to confirm if her instincts were right. When someone stopped her.

"Hey. Where are you going?" a sleepy voice of her fiancé caught her attention.

"On the other section" Mina said and when she put her attention back to the source of that giggle before, it was already gone.

"Something wrong?" He asked when he sees Mina looking for something.

Mina shakes her head and settle herself again on her chair and tried to convince herself that she was just hallucinating over and over.

The announcement of the plane about to land in Seoul wakes Mina up.

After awhile, Mina and Bambam is already at the arrival's exit and she was looking out for her friends while Bambam is getting the car.

"MINAAAAAAA" someone shouted which caught Mina's attention. She waved her hand and approach the said person. The said person meet her in the middle and attacked her with a hug.

"Yah! Momoring can't breathe." Mina said jokingly and the latter hugged her even tighter.

While Momo still didn't let go of Mina, someone approached them.

"Momo, don't act like Mina left us for 3 years. She was just gone for almost a week." the person said playfully which earn a snort from Momo.

"I thought you'll never gonna make it, Jihyo." Mina said jokingly.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubbles but you're not my agenda here. Dahyun will be arriving as well as her girlfriend." Jihyo said and earned a fake gasp from Mina.

"Really?" Mina asked and excitement is also visible from her voice. 

She missed that younger one. Dahyun is always away, being a pilot makes her go from place to place and away from home but nevertheless she makes time to call whenever she can. Dahyun became Jihyo's half sister 4 years ago when both of their parents decided to tie the knot after a very long time of being both a single parent. The half sisters didn't have a hard time bonding with each other along with their friends so the union is made easier. 

"Yes, I messaged you that you might be riding the same plane with her before your departure time though.." Jihyo said wondering. 

"Did you already forgot how Mina acts whenever she's on the plane? She always sleep." Momo reasons out. This earns a laugh from Jihyo and a pout from Mina. 

"Sorry. Is she staying for good?" Mina asked as she roam her eyes around looking for a tofu. 

"I don't know? She said she's back here for a well-deserved month long vacation." Jihyo replied then shrugged as it is als onot clear on her. 

"Oh, I see. Anyways, Dahyun already has a girlfriend?" Mina asked because the last time she heard of Dahyun she was still single and busy on her work.

"Yes. I actually just heard the news when she told me that she was going ba---" Jihyo was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Unnies!!!!" Dahyun shouted and run to them. She hugged them one by one.

"Woahhh Dahyun you've grown so much." Momo jokingly said which earned her a light smack on the arm.

"Where's your girlfriend Dahyun?" Jihyo asked and before Dahyun could even answer a tall and beautiful young lady approached them with confidence but no arrogance could be seen.

"Hi. My name is Tzuyu, Dahyun's girlfriend." Tzuyu introduced herself shyly. The older ones were shocked.

"See!! I told you I have a girlfriend for REAL" Dahyun said proudly. This brought the group of friends in composure.

"What sorcery did Dahyun do to you?" Momo said jokingly which earned a laughter from others including Tzuyu except for Dahyun who tried to chase Momo. 

The commotion stopped when Jihyo scolded the two for running around the airport.

"Btw, Tzuyu this is Jihyo unnie my sister and Momo unnie and Mina unnie my friends. They don't bite." Dahyun introduced with playfulness in her voice.

"I hope Dahyun didn't bad mouthed us to you, Tzuyu. Welcome! And feel at home." Jihyo warmly said.  
"Let's go? I'm already starving." Momo said and earned a shaking heads from her friends. Jihyo initiated the walk out of the place.

"You are the stewardess from the plane that I was on awhile ago right?" Mina asked while walking as she remember that this is the stewardess with the baby awhile ago.

"From Switzerland?" Tzuyu said for clarification and Mina nodded. 

"Yaah, Why I didn't see you unnie on the flight ? I was the co-pilot of that plane Tzuyu was in." Dahyun asked. 

"Oh.. Wait,you were the lady that was bugged by the little cub right?" Tzuyu said in amusement. Mina nodded.

Mina is about to say something regarding the incident awhile ago but was interrupted.

"Changie! I told you not to run!" Someone shouted cutely.

All heads snapped on the direction of the voice. And everyone froze on the spot well to be exact, Mina froze and she feels like the air is knocked out in her lungs.

A lady, with a beauty that could turn heads wearing a shades that was settling at the bridge of her perfect nose and whose wearing an airplane captain suit, walks in a fast manner in their direction. The said lady has this elegant aura but not arrogant enough.

Even with this aura Mina could definitely recognize this person. Not in the million years would she even forget who this person is.

She can't take her eyes off of her. The said lady is pushing her luggage in their direction.

Mina snapped back to reality when a thud was heard in front of them. And that is when she realized that there was a kid running in their direction.

She's the cute baby awhile ago. Mina remembered.

"Chaengie!" Tzuyu and Dahyun shouted. The lady that was pushing her luggage awhile ago left the trolley and run straight to the child who is now sobbing.

Since Mina's group is nearer to the kid they are the ones who reached out for child first.

"Chaengie..where are you hurt?" Tzuyu said in panicked while carrying the kid but the baby keeps sobbing.

"Baby Chaengie shhh Mommy's here already. Tell me where it hurts baby?" the lady who shouted awhile ago takes the baby as soon as she comes near them. Her tone of voice is sweet but you could sense the fear on it.

Mina, Momo and Jihyo is just watching the scene that unfolds in front of them.

 _'Mommy?'_ is the only question that runs into their mind.

The sobbing lessens as the lady hums sweet nothings to the baby while carrying her.

"I knew my baby is strong like mommy." the lady said when the baby stopped crying already and now smiles at her mom.

"Yah..Chaengie you almost gave all of us a heart attack. Why did you even run? " Dahyun said while pinching the cheeks of the kid that has a trace of tears.

"She saw Tzuyu and You that's why she ran away from me." The lady said while pouting playfully.

"Uwu?? Tzuyu is this really happening? Changie chooses us over her own mother? Aww baby come here I'll take you home." Dahyun said as she expressed fake shock while acting like getting Chaengie. Tzuyu just laughed on that.

"Noooo" Chaeyoung said in a very cute voice while hiding from the neck of her mom.

"I only want mommy." Chaeyoung follows up while hugging her mom's neck tighter.

The scene in front of Mina is very endearing at the same time painful. She has a lot of questions and she doesn't know if she's ready for the answers. Mina felt Momo holds her hand.

The baby peeped on the neck of her mom and she caught Mina's eye. Her face lights up seeing Mina. Chaengie immediately kissed her mom and gestures her to bring her down. Her mom being confused still follow her child. Everyone is looking at the child.

Chaengie run to Mina and she stopped in front of her and motion Mina to bend which Mina obliged confusedly while still being confused.

Chaeyoung get something on her small bag and held it in front of Mina with a blush and shyness in her face. Mina is stunned but one thing is for sure her heart melted at the action.

"For me?" Mina said as she regain composure. Chaengie shyly nod and when Mina took the candy the child run towards her mom and hide.

Mina's heart is pounding.

"Chaengie? Do you know her? Why did you only give a candy on her and not include me?" Dahyun said with a pout.

"I think Chaengie just wanted to say sorry on Mina unnie for what happened awhile ago because she disturbed her on the flight here." Tzuyu said as she saw the confusion of everyone.

"Really?" the mother finally speaks.  
Now she stares at Mina. Mina wants to be swallowed by the earth underneath because of how fast her heart is beating.

"Oh. Miss, I'm really sorry. Believe me, she is not really a type of child that goes around with strangers specially to those who I don't know also." the lady said and offered an apologetic smile. The three friends gets confused.

"Wait..You don't know us?" Jihyo speaks what's running on their mind.

Sana was about to answer but was beaten by Dahyun.

"Ow! Sorry my fault. Captain Tozaki this is my half sister Jihyo, remember the one I'm telling you always? and our friends Mina and Momo." Dahyun said energetically and Sana nods.

"And guys this is the one and only Captain Tozaki. She was the captain of the plane that me and Tzuyu was in, going back here and also...........Mina unnie? " Dahyun said to her group of friends.

"Sana. Sana Minatozaki." Tzuyu corrected her girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you all. Dahyun told alot of things about her sister so I somehow know little things about you." Sana said as she carries Chaeyoung again.

"Little things?" Jihyo asked again because no one could at the moment. Confusion overwhelms them, mostly Mina.

'Does she hate me so much to pretend that she doesn't know me?' Mina thought.

"Uhm....Unnie believe me I only told good things." Dahyun defensively said.

Confusion is an understatement on what the trio is feeling right now.  
Dahyun misinterpreted the silence.

"Unnies? Are you mad? Believe me I didn't told anything inappropriate, right Captain Tozaki?" Dahyun said as she noticed the silence from her Unnies.

"Dahyun, I told you Sana will do. And yes, Dahyunnie is telling the truth." Sana said to back up Dahyun.

"Are you for rea---" Momo was about to show her frustration but a honk of a car interrupted them.

They all looked at the direction of the noise.

"Well, Dahyun and Tzuyu I guess we need to go now." Sana said as she fixed Changie on her arm as a man approach them. Sana signaled the guy to pick their luggage that were left behind.

"Tzuyu you're staying over to Dahyun's?" Sana asked.

"Yes, Sana-unnie. But I'll stay at yours whenever." Tzuyu assured.

"Okay. And btw, it's nice meeting all of you." Sana simple said as she looked at the three for a mere second. She walked towards the car while the ones left were just following her through gaze.

"See you around Captai ..I mean Sana unnie." Dahyun shouted which earned a thumbs up from Sana as the latter enters the car.

After awhile, the car disappears from their gaze as it goes farther. Mina was left with so many questions and emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

"Unnies you seems so quiet for awhile now are you three okay?" Dahyun asked as she noticed the strange behavior of the three. Usually when they are all together chaos is understatement.

"Tell me I'm just hallucinating and imagining things." Momo blurted out wanted to wake up on this bad dream. The sudden interaction is too overwhelming for her too, it's her best friend that they're talking about here after all. Momo really hoped to meet her best friend and reconnect but not this kind of re-connection and don't get her started on how Sana acted awhile ago like their lives never crossed even once.

'Does she hate me that much?' is all Momo could think.

"Huh?" Dahyun is starting to get confused. A sudden beep of another car was heard by all of them and they saw someone exiting the car.

"Hi, Ms. Myoui. I'm sorry Mr. Bambam went to an emergency meeting just a few minutes ago, he tried calling you but it seems like you didn't answer so he asked me to drive you all home. Also, he said he'll make it up to you." the middle age man said. Mina checked her phone and mentally slapped herself as she saw 5 missed calls from her fiance.

They headed towards the car and settle to their desired seats. The surrounding is silent, uncomfortably silent.

"Okay could you please explain what is happening? Are you uncomfortable with us being here? If yes, then let me know and I'll go out right away." Dahyun said as she can't bear it anymore.

That's the time the three realized what is happening.

"No no no it's not like that. I'm sorry Dahyun and Tzuyu it's not the two of you okay? It's just..." Jihyo started but cannot continue.

"It's just..what?" Dahyun asked confusedly and curiously waiting for someone to continue it.

"Sana" Momo said out of nowhere.

"Sana-unnie ? What about her?" Tzuyu asked being intrigued on the mention of her unnie's name.

Jihyo exhaled deeply.

"Look, I think we just got confused maybe she's not the one we know in the past." Jihyo tried to convince the two or herself rather.

If only Mina could deny that she knows too well the Sana that she knows and loved before she will believe that the Sana awhile ago is just another person.

"Well, to tell you the truth it's not just the same face but also the same name. Coincidence right? I mean if she's the person we know before she should have known us right? Right guys?" Momo said convincing everyone that it was just a coincidence however she knows she's just fooling the three of them.

'Specially me, her ex wife.' Mina thought but still has no words to say because even she wanted to believe anything that could explain why Sana acts like she doesn't know them.

"Wait..you are saying you know someone that looks like as Sana unnie?" Tzuyu clarified still trying to connect the dots.

Dahyun gasp and all the three of them looked at the couples direction. Because the look on their faces says something.

"Oh No...Oh No.. Tzuyu I'm getting a goosebumps here."Dahyun said and shocked is evident on her voice.

"It's weird isn't it? Two person having the same --" Jihyo was about to laughed it off but was cut off.

"She has an amnesia." Dahyun blurted out.

The car went dead silent. The three trying to register the words. Mina is certain that a cold sweat run through her body.

'It can't be' Mina thought

"Sorry?" Jihyo wanted to hear it clear again maybe they just misheard it.

"Sana unnie has an amnesia" Dahyun firmly said but excitement is also evident.

"I'm sorry but Dahyun that's not funny to joke like that." Momo said with cold tone because who wanted to hear such thing.

For the three of them it's better to be treated like Sana doesn't know them rather hearing that.

"No No! I'm not joking she really has amnesia!! Right Tzuyu? " Dahyun defended and they all look at Tzuyu who nodded her head.

"What??!" Momo and Jihyo shouted and the car stopped because of that.

"Ouch!!" Dahyun said as she didn't expect the sudden stop.

"Is everything okay right there?" the driver asked and all of them nodded so he continued driving.

"How? Dahyun how? And was that just recently? " Mina asked in an instant not caring on the impact of the sudden stopped. She does not care if she looks weird all she need are answers.

"Uhm as far as I know it happened 5 years ago. I actually just hear it when I entered this job." Dahyun said as she counted the years. Mina felt numb as well as the other two.

"So no one knows what really happened?" Mina asked again, the questions overwhelms her.

"Actually! Tzuyu was already there when that happened. Right?" Dahyun pleads with her eyes to Tzuyu.

Tzuyu sighs because what she's about to say triggers the pain on her chest.

"Well somehow no. It was my first day on work when Sana unnie came back to work. Everyone around us pitied her for having an amnesia after that huge accident and also admire her for being professional despite of what happened. " Tzuyu heavily sighed remembering that day.

Everyone in the car felt like something stabbed their hearts. Mina saw Momo's eyes glistening and how it reflect her's. Mina feels the shortness of her breathe.

"S-she doesn't remember anything at all?" Jihyo stuttered asking still can't get a grip of the things unfolds on her.

"Actually they never thought she had amnesia because she knows everyone around her when she woke up but when the doctors did some follow up check-ups they notice something odd. And that was the time they figured out that she had a selective amnesia." Tzuyu explained then looked at the window.

"Se-selective?" Mina asked with a clinching heart on the news and scared for what she is thinking will be the same of Tzuyu's answer.

"The thing is, the farthest memory she could remember was her life in New York. No later than that. She undergone therapy and check-ups for a couple of times but it didn't work so they stopped and just push through with the present." Tzuyu sighed and looked at the people listening to her.

Mina even sitting knows her knees weaken right after that answer. She closed her eyes trying to wake up on this dream.

"Sana-chan" Momo whispered in breaking voice good thing the two younger passengers didn't notice.

"Wait.. wait..hold on...DAEBAK! That means the person you know from the past might be really Sana unnie OMO! Are you close before?" Dahyun said as she realized something.

A cold sweat run to the trio.

"W-we just went to the same university." Jihyo said. The two other older girls in the car snapped their heads to Jihyo like she grown another head.

"Ohh really? I thought you were close base on your reaction." Dahyun dejectedly said.

"Oh hehe sorry it's just really sho-shocking to see someone again from the past and discovering that sad news." Jihyo stuttered while defending their actions. The other two knew too well that she was lying but the younger ones seems like buying it.

Momo and Mina are still looking at Jihyo intently as confusion starts to enter their heads again.

'What are you doing? ' is the message the two were trying to convey to Jihyo using their eyes and gladly she reads it correctly.

"Woahh Tzuyu look at that! It's the Lotte Mall I'm telling you about" Dahyun said as she glanced at the window beside Tzuyu while pointing the huge building and Tzuyu looked at it.

Jihyo took this distraction as a opportunity to explain everything to the two girls.

"Trust me on this. I'll explain later just go with the flow." she said quietly to the girls sitting beside each other

Mina feels so dizzy from all the things happening and unfolding this day. There's too much information as of the moment. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. how about we stop for awhile and let this couple take a picture on Lotte first?" Jihyo asked the driver which the driver gladly followed.

"Waaah unnie komawo. Tzuyu let's get off, we will be back as fast as we can!" Dahyun said while dragging Tzuyu out of the car.

"Take your time Dahyun!" Jihyo shouted but guessed that her sister didn't hear her at all.

As she looked back at the car all the curios eyes of her two friends is already looking at her.

Before she starts explaining herself she coughed and good thing the driver understood it and excuses himself to have a fresh air outside.

"What the -" Momo being on edge already spilled her frustration.

"Calm down." Jihyo cut her off immediately.

"Listen, I know all the things that we discovered and saw awhile ago is too overwhelming and.......painful." Jihyo said and paused for awhile to look at each pair of eyes and she is right hurt and confusion are evident.

"B-but how could you say we are not related to her?? I mean you know she's my best friend since childhood right?? A-and Mina..." Momo frustratingly burst but paused realizing where she's heading. She look at Mina trying to apologize Mina forcefully nods no energy to argue.

"I know I know and we all know that we lost contact with her in a very bad note right?" Jihyo courageously said. The other two went dead silent. Jihyo take the opportunity to continue .

"So what I'm trying to say is that do you want to impose now to them that we know her and our relation to her? Make SANA remember what happened before she left us? And then what? Do you think we will be back to normal before everything went down?" Jihyo said and watches carefully her two other friends. She harshly blurted the truth because it's the only way, too done on ignoring the past and knows this is the right moment to talk about the elephant in the room.

Yes her plan sounds ridiculous but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

"S-so you're saying? We should lie and fool them, no let me correct fool Sana? For fucks sake she went on a traumatic accident that ca-cause her am.. " Momo spilled and stopped midway as she no longer can speak out the word that contains too much venom and Mina understands her. The accident feels so heavy.

"God, no we will not take advantage of it in a very bad way. What I'm trying to say is that this is a fresh start for all of us with Sana. Yes it may be traumatic but guys are we just going to dwell with the past instead of taking the opportunity the life is offering us? Think of it as a silver lining on what happened. And don't get me wrong we will not keep it for a long time it's just so happen that we will create this fresh start on our relationship with Sana then when things go well let's tell her everything. Just like what Sana always says before, Present outweighs the past. Right? " Jihyo breathlessly and convincingly said for the two not to misinterpret her.

Jihyo watched the two think deeply with Momo having a close eyes and inhaling deeply also Mina biting her lip looking outside the window she knows in no time both will agree.

"Fine!" Momo finally spoke now with determination in her eyes.

"If this is the only way to reconnect with my best friend then I'll bet my life with this one." Momo added missing her partner in crime put her in this desperate choice and she outweighs the consequences so far positive results overwhelms her.

"Thank you Momo, uhm how about you Mina?" Jihyo tentatively asked the other one because Mina will be the one to receive a huge toll of the situation because of the past events.

An eerie silence followed inside the car as they almost forgot to consider the other end of the untold story. Momo and Jihyo looks down afraid to meet with Mina's eyes.

"Go off I guess" Mina finally peaked after just listening this whole time but still looks outside as if it's giving her a better view. The two snapped their heads at her with a look sensing this she finally looked at her two friends.

"Mina, if you don't like we would not pus-" Jihyo tried but was cut off.

She breathes before speaking again.

"Look, don't worry about me do whatever you want to do. I know you already miss Sa..her so much. You shouldn't hold yourself up because of me. I'm fine I swear and guys I told you already right? What happened with the past stays in the past." Mina explained herself and hope that her friends will believe her because even she herself has doubt on believing everything she said.

The two looks at her in concern and tries to look for fakeness on her emotion but later on was interrupted by the loud voice of Dahyun knocking on the car door.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rays wakes Mina up from her 2-hours sleep. Her sleeping routine became like that after her first encounter with her ex-wife. It's been a week since they met but the said person never leaves her mind ever since and always invades her thoughts extremely during the night times so she always ended up sleeping late and only in few hours. And spending time with the others to entertain Dahyun and Tzuyu doesn't help her in the slightest. 

She wouldn't admit it but spending time with the two, who in no doubt is really close to her ex wife, gained her a lot of information on who her wife is now. 

Apparently, Sana was adopted by an old couple who she innocently save, from no one knows, before and decided to bring her to New York to start a new life. According to everyone, even though she has already her family's name marked on the business industry and background she still thrived to work hard from bottom to top to earn her title now and everybody's respect. 

On that information, Mina smiled happily and bitterly as she remembers something in the past. 

\----

_FLASHBACK_

__

__

_9 years ago_

__

__

_Mina and Sana are under the large three, that protects them from the sun rays, in this Sunday afternoon having a simple picnic date._

__

__

_"Darling" Sana called without looking at Mina. The latter hums but when she noticed that Sana doesn't say anything she turns to her lover. Sana was pointing something up in the sky and she follows it's direction to see a flying airplane. She smiles as she realized what Sana is thinking about._

__

__

_"One day I'll become a pilot.. One day I'll be up in the sky and be the captain of one of those airplaines..." Sana said with a smile and looks at Mina._

__

__

_"And you'll be with me in the sky when that happens." Sana continues and this almost teared Mina up. One of the things she loves about Sana is that she always include Mina with her to her dreams._

__

__

_This simple promises and words fills Mina's heart with so much love from her Sana._

__

__

_"You better be." Mina comes back with an empty threat they both know. Mina watched her girlfriend fill her surrounding with her laughter but was caught off guard by her lovers beauty as sunlight touched Sana's face as if it is where it belongs. The scene is so ethereal for Mina and breathtaking. Sana is already beautiful and everyone knows that, which makes Mina jealous as it gains a lot of attention and admiration from others, though the latter didn't entertain any of them, but she still couldn't help that negative feeling from time to time. However what makes her above them and special are the times like this where she is the only one who could consume and be captivated on how beautiful Sana is under the touch of nature._

__

__

_"Do I have something on my face?" Sana notices Mina's intense look on her afterwhile which brought Mina back to her sense. She shook her head._

__

__

_"Oh my god I forgot that I have a paper to pass tomorrow." Sana said in horror and Mina chuckles not even surprised because you can't spell procrastination without Sana. ___

__

__

__

__

\-----------

First, Mina admits that she is happy for Sana for finally being able to have a family. 

Sana was raised in an orphanage because her parents die in an accident and she has no immediate family that's why she ended up there and eventhough she has a lot of potential parents who wants to adopt her she always refuse to be be taken because according to her she already have a family on the orphanage. That's how pure Sana was and eventually she moved out from that said orphanage upon reaching legal age and settles on university where she met Mina. 

Lastly, there is a bitterness that she still refused to acknowledge. 

Sana finally achieved her dream but sadly she's not included on it. 

'Promises are meant to be broken after all' a single thought slipped into her mind but she shrugged it off because she already move on so why bother. 

On the other hand there are still a lot of question that lingers in the air that even the two young couple couldn't answer or prefer not to tell. Few of those is who is the other parent of Chaeyoung, all she knows is that the Baby Cub is not adopted, and also, 

The accident.... 

There's always a sting, a really painful one, on her heart every time Mina remembers that. There's a lot of scenarios that ran through her mind everytime that thing crosses her mind and she couldn't bear each one of it and she knows deep inside her, she wouldn't be able to handle it properly if she discovers the truth. 

The beep on her phone saved her from her train of thoughts, realizing that she was yet again consumed her morning thinking of her ex-wife she sighed and turn her attention on her phone as it beep again. 

**Momo:** _Good morning Mina!_

__

__

**Momo:** _My plans were cancelled :( Let's go to the mall my treat! :D_

__

__

Mina sighs and contemplates whether to agree or not. Usually her Sunday is her lazy day wherein she just laze around her condo all day but on her current state she needs to breathe and a distraction so she made up her mind. 

**Mina:** _Sure, let's meet by lunch time._

__

__

After sending her reply Mina starts preparing herself and she also received a reply from Momo telling her to meet her to their usual diner place. 

Several minutes later Mina is on her front door, with her last minute check on everything, she opens it. She stopped upon seeing that there is a lot of boxes on the outside of the unit next to her. 

"I heard a family bought the unit 3 days ago. They just move in and they seems nice." The ajumma who is about to enter the the second unit from her own unit said. 

So that is what the noise from the last two mornings came from and she mentally slapped herself for being rude and not greeting her new neighbors. 

Mina was about to answer but her phone suddenly rings and upon checking it's Momo who she believes is already at the meeting place and being an impatient person she is, she will keep calling Mina. So Mina hurriedly bow and walks past the corridor but she also has a mental note to knock on her neighbor's door next time to properly welcome them.


	5. Chapter 5

After eating lunch, Mina and Momo is now at the mall. Momo dragged Mina from shop to shop until exhaustion gets into her and Mina is thankful for that. 

It's already 5pm and they received a text from Jihyo that she will meet them and eat something together so the duo ended up roaming around the mall until the latter will arrive. 

They are chatting regarding different topics while roaming around and honestly, Mina is thankful because it diverts her attention from something rather someone. 

Mina remembered that she needs to buy a refill of her perfume because it’s almost empty, so she texted Jihyo to see them at their current location as she pulls Momo on the boutique that sells her favorite perfume. 

Upon entering Mina bumped into someone. 

"Ouch" a tiny voice said as it landed on the floor, butt first. 

Mina was too shocked to react but good thing Momo is there to tend on the tiny thing that crashed on Mina. 

"Hey baby, Are you okay?" Momo asked worriedly and inspects the child as she held her to stand. 

Mina snapped and hurriedly went on her knees to have a better view of Chaeyoung. 

"You are Chaeyoung right? Where are you hurt? I'm sorry " Mina rumbles but makes sure to soften her voice to please the baby who cannot look at them in the eye and just rubs her eyes. The sight is too cute, and Mina wanted to squeeze her tiny cheeks. Mina could tell Baby Chaeyoung is probably shy or anxious because her mom also has a habit of rubbing her neck whenever she is anxious or shy on something. 

Upon the mentioned person on her mind, she felt a shiver ran on her spin as she realizes something. If this child is here with them, Sana is also here. And before she could pounder more on this realization a familiar voice rang through her ears. 

"Chaengie!" Sana loudly said which caused the three to snap their heads on the source of the voice that is approaching them. 

The two adults were left frozen on the spot both didn't expect to see Sana now.

Sana still on her late twenties is in no doubt still stunning even just wearing a white tunic top and dark blue jeans. Everyone could be fooled that she's not a mother now and Mina wouldn't admit that she just checks out her former wife. 

Upon hearing her mother's worried voice, the child wriggles out of Momo's hold and run towards her approaching mom who bents down to level her daughter. The kid clings to her mom's neck tightly and hides. 

"Hey..Hey.. Mommy's here. You can tell mommy if something's wrong, okay?" Sana talks to her baby sweetly but there is also a worry in her voice because her child acts like that if she did something bad or something went wrong. 

Baby Chaeyoung is Sana's most valuable treasure on her life. She would sacrifice her own happiness for the kid and would declare a war if anyone would dare hurt her daughter in any possible way. She always prioritizes Chaeyoung’s well-being and makes sure she feels all the love she deserves, like for this instance she knows her child might be in trouble but she will never get mad, though no one could really get mad on this little angle, and scold her in front of everyone. But she also admits that she always spoils Chaeyoung and never hinder her from anything as long as it will not lead on hurting herself or anyone. 

While checking her daughter she was interrupted by a voice. 

"We are really sorry we didn't notice her as we enter here, and we ended up bumping into her." Momo said in a rush, it may be due to Sana's presence in front of her and speaking to her for the first time after several years apart or afraid that Sana might get mad being typical Mom who doesn't want her child to be hurt. 

"Really?" Sana said as she looks at her daughter. 

"Baby Chaengie, are you okay? I told you to watch where you are going whenever you run or play around to avoid accidents right?" Sana said in a baby voice and there is no glint of anger in her tone. She checks her baby again and upon concluding there is none, she sighs in relief. 

"Now, we need to apologize for disturbing other people. So should Mommy do it or my baby tiger would be strong enough to apologize?" Sana said to her baby. 

Mina is amused on how Sana handles situations like this wherein instead of imposing to the child to say sorry she lets the baby decide on what to do on her actions.

She could also tell that it is really effective as she sees the kid finally peeks at the neck of her mom and contemplates while Sana is giving her an encouraging smile. The sight is too endearing for her, but she wouldn't admit that. 

"Sowrry" Baby Chaeyoung said in a little voice and hurriedly buries herself in her mom's neck again, gladly the two heard it. 

"Wow! My baby is really a tiger. I'm proud of you baby Chaengie." Sana said as a support for her baby's cute action. 

"It's okay it's also our fault, anyway." Momo said to reassure the child and elbows Mina to also respond. 

"Y..Yeah sorry. I hope you are not hurt at all." Mina stuttered while saying it and focuses her eyes elsewhere right after. 

Mina is really amazed, for the entire time, on how Momo could casually speak to Sana and she wished she could be like her, but she knows it would take forever to happen. 

Yes, the Sana in front of her may be her ex-lover/wife after all but the fact that it's been 6 years already since she last encountered Sana and all the new details of her ex lover's, sudden turn of life, she discovered scares her. Scared of who is this Sana that is in front of her and scared on confronting her own feelings. 

She was brought back to her senses when she heard Sana speak again. 

"Wait I remember the two of you." Sana said innocently while trying to remember where and when as she stands up while carrying Chaeyoung. 

The two froze upon hearing that. 

"You could remember us?!" Momo speaks out as they stand up, surprised at the sudden revelation. Momo is beyond happy at this point. On the other hand, Mina is having an inner conflict, happy that Sana could already remember them and anxious because if she remembers then that also means that their dark past is also remembered. 

Momo is about to approach her best friend, finally after all these years but halted.

"Ah! You are Dahyun's friends, right? The ones I met in the airport before?" Sana inquired unsurely. 

The two felt a pang on their heart because of disappointment. Of course, they should have known, amnesia cannot be fixed in a snapped of a finger. 

Momo looked briefly at Mina as if telling her to remember what Jihyo told them. As Mina nods to her, she exhaled and compose herself. 

"Ah...Ah yes, Sata--Sana-sii" Momo said and gulped down the lump on her throat. 

"Oh..I see, I don't want to be rude but what's your names again?" Sana said rubbing the back of her neck. 

There is a bitter taste that ran on their tongue upon hearing it. Being the receiving end of this amnesia is really painful and even though it really hurts pretty bad they need to swallow it for the greater good, as discussed before. 

"Momo" Momo initiated the answer as she fakes a smile to hide her pain. Sensing that Mina is not saying anything, she elbows her lightly.

"M..Mina" Mina said as she looks at Sana but averts her eyes immediately at the eye contact. Her heart is definitely aching because of the bitter taste of this but also doesn't know why it's also beating so loud after that eye contact. 

On the other hand, Sana could sense that there is something wrong on the two friends of Dahyun, upon looking at them in the eye, specially the one that named Mina, but she couldn't pinpoint it out so she shrugged it off since it's not her business at all.

"Oh okay. Nice meeting the two of you again." Sana said too formal on Mina's liking. She doesn't know why she prefers Sana to remember her and hate her than to look at her like she was a total stranger. 

Silence engulfed then from a couple of seconds until someone speaks from behind.

"Ms. Minatozaki?" the salesman calls from behind.

"Yes?" both of Mina and Sana said in unison as they both look on the said caller. 

The salesman handed something to Sana and right then Mina mentally cursed herself for acting carelessly. She was used being called by that surname ever since she got married so it becomes of a habit of not correcting people when they call her that name and also her former wife is nowhere to be seen so it wouldn't be a big deal before but now the said person, who owns the surname, is already here. Mina thanked the heaven for not letting Sana nor Momo hear and saw what she did or so she thought, because when she looked at Momo a smirk is evident in her face.

As she looks back at Sana, she saw that her ex-lover bought a perfume which is really a Sana thing. She knows her ex-wife of hers is so addicted to scents, she remembered there were a lot of occasions wherein Sana would always end up being snuggled on Mina's neck for the whole day, whether Mina is doing something or not, just for a reason of smelling Mina's scent and even though it makes Mina's body weak , she lets this obsession happen every time. 

Upon remembering those scenes from the past Mina blushed and become flustered, so she shakes her head to calm herself and put those memories on the back of her head.

She receives a nudge on Momo, and she thought she was caught reminiscing her past but upon checking Momo's line of sight she saw something that irritates her for who knows why. There in front of them, the salesman who's acting like a high school boy who talks to her crush for the first time. 

Mina raises her eyebrow while watching the interaction.

"But to be honest ma'am, I'm really impressed on your knowledge about perfumes. Not everyone is really into knowing such things and just buy anything that smells nice." the salesman complemented Sana. 

_'What a sweet talker' _Mina said internally, and it took all of her self-control to prevent rolling her eyes.__

____

____

But what irks her more is the way Sana acts, she's still as oblivious as ever. 

Even during their teenage days, Sana is in no doubt could be considered as one of the 7 wonders of the world. That's why she has lots of admirers and what makes it worst is that the girl was so oblivious to the point that she needs Momo or someone to say it straight to her face that those people who lurks around her likes her before she avoids or rejects them though the good thing is that she never return those flirtatious acts.

"Thank You" Sana said plainly with a slight smile so she wouldn't end up being rude of the complement, but the salesman doesn't know that and ends up blushing on and who wouldn't even Mina knows Sana's effect on everyone. 

"U--Uhm. Miss Minatozaki, I was wondering if I could get-" the salesman said with a stutter and Mina was so close on losing her cool because she knows what this man is about to ask but surprisingly someone interrupted him.


	6. Chapter 6

“MOM!!” the baby cub with a furrowed eyebrow said with an intension to be intimidating but everyone around her misinterpreted it as a cute act.

“Yes baby?” Sana answered and is currently gushing at how cute her daughter is with her cute little arms crossed to each other and tries to look mad.

“You have a daughter?” the Salesman said, surprise is evident in his inquiry.

Mina who is still amused with the Baby Cub’s interruption raises her brow upon hearing that. 

“Yes” Sana said happily while brushing her nose against Chaeyoung’s that made the child giggle.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sana added but this time with venom on her voice which made the Salesman nervous. 

Mina feels goosebumps all over her body upon seeing this side of Sana. She never pigged Sana to have a side like this because the entire time of their relationship this lady is a ball of sunshine.

 _‘Who are you now, Sana?’_ Mina asked herself in her mind. 

Mina is afraid that the accident not just erase her former lover’s memories but also Sana herself. This aches her heart for a reason she still doesn’t know.

“No..Yes…I mean..I th-thought you both were siblings.” The Salesman tried to salvage himself on this mishap. 

Sana nods in understanding, after all it’s an honest mistake. 

“Mom, Lets go I’wm Hungry” Chaeyoung said while rubbing her tummy and purposely putting her all cuteness on that one to gain her mother’s attention, which she succeeded. 

“Ahhhh why are you so cute? Of course, where do you want to eat Chaengie.” Sana said while still gushing over her baby. She turns her back to the long-forgotten Salesman as she goes to get there other shopping bags at the couch and pays for other things in the counter.

_‘She’s totally whipped.’ _Mina and Momo said in their minds as they shared a look.__

____

____

“Found you! Sorry we got stuck on the traffic jam.” Jihyo said as she catches her breathe. 

“Hey, breathe Ji and it’s okay, it’s rush hour so we understand and besides the time slipped out our minds for a while.” Momo said with a sly smile on her friend’s apologetic look while also hinting that there is someone with them at the store.

“Wait, you said We? Who’s with you?” Mina said as she scans the area at the back of Jihyo.

“It’s Me!” Dahyun appear suddenly in an exaggerated manner which cause her two other friends to laugh and a sigh to her sister.

“What?” Dahyun feign innocence and a pout.

“Dahyunnie?” Sana’s voice erupts at the back of Mina and Momo which snapped the 4 of them into their little bubble.

Shocked is evident in Jihyo’s look and she automatically looked at her two friends which Momo just shrugged in response. Of course, knowing Jihyo she will get every details of the event that happened before she came to the store if not now then sooner.

“Auntie Eagle!!!” Chaeyoung squeal on her mother’s arm. Her mother gladly put her child down as the baby immediately rushes to Dahyun which the latter accepts her with open arms. 

Looking at the scene, Mina wishes to also hold the child like that someday.

“I told you it’s Auntie Awesome! Ahhhh I let it pass because I miss you Baby Cub” Dahyun pouted cutely while the Baby Cub just giggles at her antics.

“Yaah stop teaching the child to lie.” Momo said because she wouldn’t let the bullying pass without her.

“Yahhh!!” Dahyun protested.

A very loud laughter burst out from Sana that shocked everyone. In Mina’s case, there is something weird happening in her stomach and she’s afraid to know what it is.

“You are supposed to be on my side Sana unnie.” Dahyun said like she was betrayed.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that I can’t help it, what she said is really hilarious.” Sana said while wiping the tears away from her eyes. 

Momo’s eyes lit up upon hearing that. It’s like she won a jackpot for making Sana laugh while Mina ignored that irritation that is building on herself.

“Aish! This is betrayal” Dahyun said while acting like she was hurt. 

“Ahh Dahyunnie I would never. Momo just really got you on that one” Sana said with a mischievous smile playing on her lips and looks at Momo then winks.

While Jihyo’s and Mina’s jaw dropped upon seeing that, Momo blushed immediately upon receiving that, not in romantic way but more of a surprise on her former best friends’ action, it’s Sana’s first initiated action to the girl after years.

Mina shouldn’t be jealous on that action, but it irks her nerves so much. It’s not jealousy as Mina tries to talk to herself, it’s just that it irks her that is it really necessary to wink on someone to prove a point.

“Btw, I thought you were sending off Tzuyu at the airport?” Sana inquired as she gets Chaeyoung to Dahyun.

She remembered her youngest friend going back home for this long vacation they have but promised to return as soon as possible.

“Yep I just sent her off, a couple of hours ago, with Jihyo Unnie” Dahyun said, thumb pointing at her sister. 

“Oh. Hello Jihyo-ssi” Sana said formally like how she greeted the to others a while ago.

“U-Uh Hello, Sana-ssi” Jihyo said. Even though she is the most expected one to be composed in this kind of situation she still can’t help but stutter on their interaction. 

“It’s nice meeting you all but I need to head off now. This cub of mine is already hungry.” Sana said as she scrunches her nose to Chaeyoung to imitate a lion pose which the baby giggles at.

“Oh! Why don’t you just join us?” Dahyun said like she has the brightest idea formulated while they are walking at the exit of the boutique.

The three friends froze on the spot. Sure, they all like to spend more time with Sana but also anxious of what might happen.

“Dahyunnie, I don’t want to be a bother and besides we are heading to a burger joint.” Sana rejected politely. 

“No! It’s fine and we also still don’t know where to eat. So, burger joint is a great option.” Jihyo said in a rush trying to convince Sana.

“Oh, Baby would you mind if they join us?” Sana said to the toddler.

The three admires how Sana always make sure Chaeyoung is comfortable in every situation she needs to decide.

The toddler whispers something in her mom’s ear and a smirk form on her mother’s lips while nodding.

“Chaengie said yes but only if Dahyunnie will buy her a strawberry plushie.” Sana bargain for her child.

“Yahhh! Don’t you have A LOT of that strawberry princess?” Dahyun asked, emphasizing her words, trying to escape the bargain but she knows she’ll buy that to her favorite cub even without the bargain. 

Chaeyoung pouted on the response.

“Come on. Don’t use that-” Dahyun is about to stop the cub from pouting but was interrupted.

“She will buy you a strawberry plushie. In fact, we will help her to give you the best strawberry plushie.” Momo said in one breathe afraid that this bargain will be rejected.

Upon hearing that Chaeyoung clapped happily. 

“Ugh. No one really can say No to you, right strawberry princess?” Dahyun said as she ruffles Chaeyoung hair and the toddler growl cutely. Everyone laughs at the cute act.

“But let us help you with carrying those bags because I think your arm would be broken soon, carrying Chaeyoung and all of them.” Jihyo said eyeing the shopping bags on both of Sana’s hands.

“No. I’m fine” Sana defended.

“We insist” Dahyun said as she forcefully gets the shopping bags.

“Yah! Most of these are Chaeyoung’s toys?” Dahyun said as she scans the shopping bag.

Chaeyoung stuck her tongue out as a response.

“Wow we got a spoiled kid here” Dahyun said in response as she gives the other bags to her three unnies.

“Come on Dahyun it’s not like I’m the only one spoiling her. Plus, the dinner is on me so let’s go.” Sana said and Dahyun wants to counter it but it’s the truth, all of them pampers this baby so much.

Dahyun and Sana are the ones leading the way to the burger joint while the three are tailing them from behind for a good distance.

“You know I’m not even surprised that Sana is spoiling Chaeyoung so much. After all, she is like that even before right, Jihyo?” Momo said on her little voice as she eyes Jihyo on the other side of Mina playfully.

“Yeah. I mean, come to think of it she was not loaded back then but whenever she got a chance, damn, someone was being spoil-” Jihyo tried to join the teasing but was interrupted. 

“Shut up! Both of you” Mina said with her ears burning in red and she hurriedly walk to leave her, now laughing, friends behind.

She’s not mad on her friends but she’s really embarrassed. She knows where they are heading and she’s getting flustered on those memories in the past. She must admit that even Sana has no extra money back then, her former lover always surprises her with little gifts. It may not be extravagant, like the things she receives from others, but the effort that comes with those things is too endearing and makes her fall in love more and more on Sana. But again, that was before and she should bury it on the back of her head.

“What?” Momo feign innocence as they catch up with Mina and the two others.


	7. Chapter 7

After 5 minutes of walking, they are now in front of the burger joint. 

"Hi! Welcome! For how many seats?" the cheerful guy asks.

"6 please" Dahyun said. 

"Okay ma'am. This way. " the waiter leads the way. 

Dahyun sit at the end of the other side of table followed by Sana who put Chaeyoung in between them. While the other three sits opposite them, Mina is grateful being in the middle for she cannot sit across Sana. 

"Baby Cub you should sit on the highchair, right?" Dahyun teasingly asked the toddler.

"I'm a biwg girwl now." Chaeyoung firmly stated with a pout. Everyone laughs at the interaction. Mina watches as Sana fixes Chaeyoung's bangs while her other hand supports Chaeyoung's back, afraid that the toddler might fall as the cub stands on her sit. 

"Here's our menu." another waiter appeared which caught their attention as they receive each menu on hand. 

"What do you want baby?" Sana said as she scans the menu. 

"Strawberry Miwlkshake!" Chaeyoung immediately said, excitement is evident on her voice as she keeps squirming on her place and Sana is having a hard time holding her. 

"Wow, aren't you tired of Strawberries, Strawberry princess?" Dahyun asks. The toddler always asks for that same thing for all occasions and she wouldn't be surprised if one day this baby cub turns into a strawberry. 

Chaeyoung only sticks her tongue out on Dahyun. Mina cannot help but giggle while looking at the interaction in front of her. She catches Chaeyoung's eyes looking at her and immediately hugs her mommy from shyness as Mina winks at her. 

Usually every ex would feel bitter when they discover that their former lover has a child already but Mina doesn't know why she feels light hearted and comfortable having this kid around. Too bad the kid is too shy to prolong their interaction. 

"What do you want guys?" Sana asks as she eyes everyone on the table. 

"It's your treat, right?" Dahyun beams. 

"Yes, and I won't take _'anything is fine'_ as your orders" Sana said as she assumes Dahyun's friend would be shy to say what they like to eat. 

Mina bite her lips because she was about to say that. 

“Every burger here comes already with a fries, right?” Dahyun asks no one in particular but Sana nods.

"Jawbreaker burger for me with fries and blue lemonade.?" Dahyun ordered first. 

"Okay. Jihyo-ssi?" Sana initiated to roll call. 

"Bacon Wrap Burger and Iced Tea please" Jihyo said and Sana hums with a nod to acknowledge her order. 

“Mine is the same as Jihyo’s” Momo said with regret on her heart.

“WHAT?! That’s nonsense Momo unnie” Dahyun exaggeratedly said as she hears her order. She knows her unnie has a big appetite more than hers and hearing that is so unusual. It made her suspicious on the older one. 

“I-I mean” Momo tried to reason out but her own self is also on Dahyun’s side. Even she herself wanted to order something bigger and massive but she still has decency on her body to become shy on ordering something. She usually orders a lot, and everybody knows that, but she has still has an awkward thing on dealing with Sana whether it is guilt or not she doesn’t know why and she feels like she don’t want to take advantage of the girl. 

“ARE YOU SHY? THE GREAT JOKBAL QUEEN was tamed in this burger joint?” Dahyun said in a very dramatic way to tease her unnie. Momo wanted to smack Dahyun and bury six ft. under the ground.

Everyone laughed at the table. 

“Come on Momo-ssi, based from Dahyun’s stories you are a heavy eater so order what you want. Unless she’s lying?” Sana teased to ease Momo’s shyness.

“I-” Momo wanted to defend herself and also strangle Dahyun but was cut off.

“Tombstone sounds good?” Sana suggest but more likely informs Momo. The older Japanese could only nod and add her drink preference.

"Mina-ssi?" Sana now looks at Mina. 

Mina's heart is beating rapidly upon the mention of her name, this is the first time that Sana calls her after her arrival. It may sound weird but on the back of her mind she wanted to her it again. 

She looks at Sana and sees that the latter is looking at her already with expectant eyes and that moment her heart exploded. She clears her throat to calm herself. 

"Yes?" is the only response she could formulate. Her two friends face palmed their selves seeing their friend being a mess. 

Sana smiles at her and Mina wishes those familiar feeling inside her stomach would stop. 

"I'm asking what's your order." Sana said still have a light smile on her face. Sana thinks that maybe this person is too shy for acting like that. 

"Ahh Yeah Uhm 3 pointer burger" Mina quickly said without looking at the latter. Sana nods her head and still looks at Mina expectantly. 

“What?” Mina said as she anxiously wonders why Sana is still looking at her. 

_‘Is she judging me because of my order?’_ Mina thought with irritation. 

“How about your drink?” Sana said casually, oblivious on the venom of Mina’s voice. 

“Ow, Coke will do.” Mina mentally slapped herself for acting so dumb and for being judging immediately. She wishes her friends will let this pass. 

Sana hummed as a response and diverted her attention on choosing her own order. After several seconds she calls the attention of the waiter. She stated every order and adding pizza, unaware of the observing gaze of Mina. The waiter leaves the table and promised to be back as soon as their orders are ready.

“Oh! I already told Sana unnie that you all were on the same university beforehand.” Dahyun opened the topic and a cold air ran through the three bodies on that table.

“So, Sana-ssi are you staying here for good?” Jihyo opens a topic. 

“For now, I still don’t know but one thing is for sure we will stay her for long time here. I have to take care some errands here.” Sana answered while combing her daughter’s hair with her hands. Though it is not just errands but rather their family business that they entrusted on her. 

“I see. How’s your stay here so far?” Jihyo asks because she heard that it is Sana’s first time here on her present life. Momo and Mina needs to praise her later for being the conversation driver here. 

“Well this cub adjusted really quickly though this is the first time we got to roam around fully because I was really busy. Juggling between taking care of this little cub and arranging everything on our new home all by myself with a jetlag.” Sana said and she pinches Chaeyoung’s nose as the toddler imitates a lion’s roar upon hearing the word ‘cub’.  
Everyone squealed internally on the toddler’s antics.

“Wow, if I were on your position, I wouldn’t be able to do all that hassle of by myself.” Momo said in amusement. 

Back in the days, both Momo and Sana cannot function really well on their own. Mina would always need to follow or look after the both of them to avoid accidents, specially Sana who is clumsy. 

This version of Sana has a bittersweet impression on Mina. Though she really admits she is amused on how being a parent, helped Sana grow. What confusing Mina is that why would Sana do it by herself.

“I’m already used to it. Being a single parent needs a double effort.” Sana said proudly as she looks at Chaeyoung who is now, on her little bubble, playing with the table napkin and anyone could see how Sana would never trade this life for anything. 

But the three, on the other side of the table, have shocked expression. All of them has a single thought in mind.

_‘Sana is a single parent?’_ the three of them asked in their own minds.


	8. Chapter 8

Different feelings and questions bubbled up in their selves. Mina doesn’t know what exactly she’s feeling right now, and she doesn’t want to know, honestly.

Sensing no response coming from the three, Sana looks up to see their expressions and she understands it quickly. Jihyo clears her throat as she noticed it and was about to apologize but Sana nods and say’s that it is okay.

Everyone really misinterprets her as either a single lady or married to someone every time so it’s not really a big deal. In fact, she receives a lot of good and encouraging words once she clears those things or if not, her friends would bury those people before she could even think of it. 

Sana wouldn’t regret anything in her life. At first Sana is worried on what was Chaeyoung’s take on this family setup but it disappeared quickly as she sees her child enjoys her life to the fullest up until now. Chaeyoung is in fact is really being spoiled and pampered by love and affection not just by her mom but the people around her all the time. Sana is really thankful to her family and friends who helped her from the beginning up to now.

“She got her pretty Aunt Tzuyu and her favorite cool Aunt Dahyun here so there is nothing to worry about.” Dahyun said as she lightens up the serious mood.

Everyone laughed at Dahyun’s attempt.

“Yah! Are you sure you are her favorite?” Momo teased the younger one.

“Of course! Baby Cub tell them that I’m your favorite.” Dahyun said in a baby voice to fool the kid.

But she should have known it wouldn’t work because the kid just tilts her head while looking at Dahyun.

Everyone laughs again on the betrayed expression on Dahyun’s face. Chaeyoung noticed the attention that was on them and hides quickly at her mom’s neck.

“Oh. Is my baby shy?” Sana said as she pats the back of her toddler. Chaeyoung is a hyper kid, everyone who spends time with her knows that, but she is very shy in front of people who she doesn’t know.

“Mommy knows them. Should I introduce them to you?” Sana asked Chaeyoung’s consent before doing the introduction. Chaeyoung nods.

“Chaeyoungie! This is Aunty Jihyo, Aunty Momo and Aunty Mina." Sana said while pointing at each person using Chaeyoung's small hand.

Momo and Jihyo were shocked on how Sana introduced them to the toddler. The warmth flowing on their hearts upon pondering on the word Aunty is too overwhelming that they wanted to cry. They dreamt and promised about this, being the best aunties of each other’s kids in the future. Though it didn't turn out the way they thought it would be and one of the four of them not remembering it, a promise is a promise they must keep. Both hold back their emotions, doesn't want others to be weirded out.

On the other hand, Mina feels the bitterness of their tragic love story. Everything was planned out and pictured perfect. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback 8 years ago_

__

__

_"Yah what are you doing?" Mina said as she received a back hug and a murmur of morning greetings from her girlfriend._

__

__

_It's a typical morning on the lover's free day, where Mina will cook for their breakfast as she stays over at Sana's apartment._

__

__

_"What? Am I not allowed to back hug my wifey anymore?" Sana feigns offended but tightens her hold._

__

__

_Mina rolls her eyes because of her girlfriends’ antics. The back hug thing is not her concern because the back hug is a constant thing but rather what Sana's hand is doing out of the usual._

__

__

_"Why are you rubbing my tummy?" Mina said as she tries her best not to react on the feather touches Sana is giving her tummy._

__

__

_"I'm practicing for future purposes." Sana said nonchalantly with no plans of stopping._

__

__

_Mina blushes as she realized what Sana is taking about good thing her back is the one facing Sana. They talked about their futures’ plans specifically about having family one day. They have a child like argument on who is going to carry the child, as they both agreed on getting a donor for the process of conceiving in the future. Sana insists that she must be the one to carry the child since she rather endures the pain and hardship on herself than seeing Mina experience the pain of the labor and 9 months of pregnancy. Mina counters her on how clumsy Sana could be that may put the pregnancy at risk and admits that she likes being taken care of Sana at the end as she knows it will be her weapon against this argument and she's right because Sana melted immediately._

__

__

_"Darling? I want six." Sana said with conviction that made Mina snapped out of the memory of their plan._

__

__

_"What?" Mina asked confusedly._

__

__

_"3 girls and 3 boys" Sana said dreamily, imagining the kids playing around the house with them._

__

__

_'Ah life like this.' Sana said on herself._

__

__

_Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a smack on her arms. As she didn't notice that Mina is already facing her with red cheeks._

__

__

_"What do you think of me? A pig? Do you think pregnancy is as simple as drinking water? and don't get me started of the labor thing." Mina said as she glares at her girlfriend who just laughs at her during her monologue._

__

__

_The apartment was filled with laughter as Mina chases her lover in circle while Sana keeps insisting the benefits of having many kids and even says that they could create a first six for volleyball team with that number._

_Finally, Mina caught her as Sana tripped on nothing as expected._

_"Fine! Fine! Stop! S-Stop! A little Mina will do." Sana surrenders as Mina straddles her while tickling her._

_It made Mina stop. A blush crept out on her face on the last thing Sana said._

_"Little Mina?" Mina clarifies._

_She didn't expect Sana to say that, usually she sees in society that in this topic the partner of the pregnant woman wants to have a replicate of their own, but Sana said differently._

__

__

_"Yes. Why? Ahh I should really work really hard because for sure Ketchup needs to be restock every other day in this home once little Mina will be born and ohhh I should now start looking for penguin printed baby cloth-" Sana was stating her plans but was interrupted by a sudden lip on hers._

__

__

_The lips on hers is already gone before she could even react. Mina hugs Sana tightly and hides in the crook of her neck._

__

__

_Mina should already be get used to the way Sana talks sweetly but it always caught her off guard. Sana being a sweet talker and talking her heart out is already given but Sana giving out her ideas and plans for the future in which Mina is always involved really overwhelms her in a good way. Sana saying words like 'home' and 'little Mina' with finality fills up Mina's heart completely without her lover intentionally doing._

__

__

She doesn't know what she did in her past life to deserve some like Sana and she wouldn't question it for sure. Their position may be uncomfortable because they are laying on the carpeted floor of the living room and she knows Sana wouldn't complain and rather stay for a little longer. Mina wouldn't trade anything for this.

_For some it may be too early to plan it out considering they are still studying and yet to chase their dreams but these two lovers is already on the top of their overwhelming love for each other that they couldn't picture out their selves without the other one on their life._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Picture perfect'_ Mina thought. 

It was surely a bitter memory because everyone would laugh at her being reduced as an aunt to her former lover's child. She puts it back on the farthest side of her mind as Chaeyoung tries to smile at them shyly.

“But Sana-ssi if you need extra hand. Just reach us out.” Jihyo said in assurance.

"Come on Jihyo, Sana will do. I've heard from Dahyun that we were on the same university in college." Sana said which shocked the three.

Sana and the young couple met few days ago before Tzuyu's departure and talk a lot of things and one of those was the new discovery of the two. 

"At first, I thought Dahyun was joking but when Tzuyu supported her words I started to believe and yeah small world." Sana said non-chalantly while Dahyun protested on the side.

"Aren't you surprised?" Jihyo asked as she noticed that Sana didn't express strong emotion like what other people would do whenever they discovered something about themselves.

"I was shocked, but I believe Dahyun already told you that I already gave up on trying to remember what happened in the past right?" Sana said casually. 

The three felt a sting on those words. Sana, herself, not wanting to remember them is another level of pain.

"Speaking of that, I'll be going to our university to get some of my academic records that I needed" Sana remembered as she certain needs it for some important documents associated with it.

"Oh! We can accompany you so that you wouldn't have a hard time going and processing things there." Momo volunteered and regretted her impulsive offer upon realizing what she said.

Sana smiles on the offer. Momo wanted to make up for the times she and her best friend had lost. By offering this kind of thing might get her on progressing her reconnection with the said friend though anxiousness is eating her alive.

"Really? I'm planning to go next Saturday since Dahyun will be babysitting Chaeyoung that time." Sana said. 

"I'm afraid that I couldn't go with you guys because I have prior commitment on that said day." Jihyo said regretfully as she checks her tasks on her head. Wrong timing indeed.

"How about you Mina?" Momo asked even though they all know what her response is, the three of them understood that they don't want to be suspicious around Sana and others.

"I can't. I have plans on that weekend. I'm sorry" Mina said looking briefly at Sana. 

It's true that she is really no available on the said day because she agreed to spend time with Bambam that day. She tries to ignore the feeling of regret for agreeing on that one.

"It's okay. So, I guess it's just me and Momo? Is it okay if I call you Momo?" Sana asked and Momo beams as she nodded.

Their moment was interrupted by the same waiter who has the orders in him. They are fixing the table and the foods that were served to them. 

Mina watched as Sana takes care of Chaeyoung's placemat first while the toddler stands up on her sit to level the table. 

"Baby, Mommy will just wash your straw okay?" Sana said as she waves Chaeyoung's tiger printed stainless straw.

"Dahyun, please watch Chaeyoung for a while." Sana said before leaving while Dahyun just gave a thumbs-up, too engrossed on munching her own food.

Momo nudge Mina as she saw her friend not yet taking a bite on her food. Mina obliges and she was pouring a ketchup on her burger and fries when she sensed that someone is watching her.

As she looks up, she saw Chaeyoung is looking at her or to be exact eyeing the ketchup on her hands. Mina tilts her head as she analyzes what the toddler wants and once she realizes it, she points at the ketchup.

"Do you want this?" Mina asked in a soft voice afraid to scare the kid. 

The response she gets is a shy nod from the toddler while pressing her lips together. The action caused Mina to sequel for the nth time that day.

"Do you mind if I put it on your plate?" Mina asked again as she follows how Sana asks the toddler’s consent every now and then. 

The toddler nods immediately and this time with excitement on her eyes. Mina proceeds on putting a ketchup on Chaeyoung's plate carefully and she watching as the toddler stares hungrily at her food being invaded by ketchup.

"Thank You" Chaeyoung said politely as Mina stops pouring the ketchup.

The kid immediately dips every fries on her plate on the ketchup not minding the stains of everything she ate on the sides of her mouth. Sana came and wipes her baby's mouth while pouting how messy Chaeyoung eats but the baby just giggled at her.

'She's really Sana's child.' Mina thought as she remembers that whenever Sana is to engross on eating, she always tends to have stains on the sides of her mouth and Mina would be the one removing it because the latter doesn't mind having some at all.

After a couple of hours eating and chatting, they have decided to end the day already. They first walked Sana on the taxi bay and help her put every shopping bag inside the car.

"Thank you for everything today!" Sana said and bowed slightly.

She enters the car and the group waves at the taxi that’s moving away from them.

"Ahhh what a day. Let's go to the parking lot?" Jihyo said as she stretches her arms. 

"Ji, both of you are already tired. Drive straight to your home already, we will be fine taking a taxi also." Mina said sensing the tiredness from today's errands of both of friends. 

It takes couple of minutes of insisting before Jihyo agreed but let's her two friends enter the cab first before going ahead. Upon seeing that they couldn't see Jihyo's and Dahyun's figures anymore Mina lazily melts her body on the cab's seat. Her eyes are close as she tries to relax but the laughter on her left side forces her to open her eyes. She raises her right eyebrow on her crazy friend.

"I'm sorry hahha bear with me. It's just that hahah I really hahaha find everything funny." Momo said laughing in between her words which confuses Mina more. 

Sensing no response from Mina, Momo calms herself to explain but hopes Mina will not throw her outside. 

"Promise me you wouldn't kick me out on this cab." Momo said for safety precautions. 

Mina raises her eyebrow more if that's even possible but knowing her friend, Momo would insist the condition so she obliges by nodding.

"I don't want to offend you and don't get me wrong okay? If I didn't know any better, I'll assume Chaeyoung is your child." Momo said slowly afraid that she might trigger her friend and an angry Mina is a no no in the list.

"Why so?" Mina asked casually as she refrains her shocked reaction to show up. 

Her friend is ridiculous for thinking that way, but she wants to know why she even thought of the impossible.

"Haven't you seen how Chaeyoung acted?" Momo is shocked because of how this observant penguin is oblivious on things.

Mina tilts her head indicating that she's confused.

"You should have seen how you and Chaeyoung looks the same a while ago when Sana was talking to the salesman on that perfume boutique." Momo said while laughing again as she remembers seeing Mina's own version of herself on Chaeyoung a while ago, but she prevented saying anything afraid that she might be thrown away on the other planet. 

"I'm not jealous!" Mina rebuts with blush spreading on her face and ears, raising her voice a little unconsciously.

"I never even said you were jealous." Momo said while a smirked is plastered on her face and Mina wants to kick her out but good thing Momo is one step ahead on this conversation.

"And also, Mina really? Didn't you see how Chaeyoung likes ketchup so much? I almost thought it's the ketchup itself was her order and the burger meal were just her side dishes." Momo stated with a fact as she was so amazed seeing Mina on Chaeyoung both are really obsessed on ketchup.

"You are ridiculous" Mina counters as she feels too hot on the blush and being in the losing end of this conversation. She must admit that she only realizes just now how Chaeyoung is so into ketchup because she was busy admiring how the baby cub eats a while ago.

"I know hahha and I'm sorry" Momo said after being satisfied on Mina's reaction. 

Silence engulfed them. They are almost on Mina's place as her place would be the first stop considering it's nearer.

"Mo?" Mina calls.

"Hmm?" Momo hums as she looks at her friend who is currently looking at the window.

"Don't get your hopes up. WE both know Chaeyoung born 3 years after Sana's departure." Mina said to Momo or more like to herself.

Momo could see the coldness on her voice and she knows they should stop whatever match making spark they still have their body. She and Jihyo must know what the situation is right now and not push anything anymore for the greater good.

The cab stops on Mina's place and before leaving, Mina makes sure to smile at Momo and say her goodbyes.

She walks out of the elevator and exhaustion finally consumes her again. As she enters her door, she heard the unlocking of door of her new neighbor's apartment. Too tired to check and greet the new residents, she puts a mental note again, to do it tomorrow.


End file.
